1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalog page generation system, a digital camera, a catalog page generation program product, and a catalog page generation method that generates a catalog page of a plurality of objects included in a directory displayed on a monitor of a personal computer or a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital data storage capacities continue to increase. With the increase in the number of data files which may be stored, it becomes more and more time-consuming to search for a required data file.
For example, the number of image files storable on a storage medium for a digital camera increases with the capacity of the storage medium. In such a digital camera, a certain image file is selected among image files stored on the storage medium and an image of the selected image file is displayed on a monitor. When the number of image files stored on the storage medium is large, it becomes burdensome to search for a given image file.
As a solution to this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-37805 proposes a camera that generates a folder corresponding to the photographing date when an image file is generated and automatically stores the image file in the corresponding folder. The proposed camera purports to facilitate search for an image file for display by displaying a catalog page of stored image files by folder.
However, in the proposed camera, the user must bear the inconvenience of not being able to determine whether there exist other folders when a catalog page is on display.